


Deals In The Dark

by Jubilation_Lee



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jubilation_Lee/pseuds/Jubilation_Lee
Summary: Alyssia, caught and tortured by Andruil receives and unexpected visitor who makes her an offer she can't refuse.





	Deals In The Dark

Alyssia didn't know how long she had been here. Her sense of time long since destroyed by the constant pain and bouts of unconsciousness. Her mind was fogged over with a never ending pain. 

Her body was a ruin. Her thick black hair was matted with her own blood. Her skin no longer it's olive color but different shades of purples and blues from the bruises that covered every inch of her skin save for what Andruil had sliced into ribbons first. 

What brought Alyssia's mind back into focus was not another fresh wave of pain, or Andruil's voice crooning more promises of pain, it was the voice of a man. "My my my she really doesn't like you." The voice was low. A deep rumbling tone that made Alyssia's hair stand on end.

She forced her head to lift up in a weak attempt to find the source of the voice and found herself face to face with Dirthamen. So Alyssia did the first thing that came to mind and spat at him. Managing to smirk as the mix of saliva and blood hit him in the face.

The reaction this pulled from him was not the one she had expected however. She had expected to be hit or even outright killed, instead he laughed. He wiped the spit from his face and gave a deep rich chuckle."No wonder the Wolf is so taken with you. You've definitely got spunk. So let's make a deal Alys." He said, the smirk in his own face unsettling.

Alyssia ran her tongue over her dry cracked lips. "Why?" The single word came out horse and weak, a byproduct of the way she had screamed her throat raw.

Dirthamen flashed her a smile. "You see I know what you and the Wolf have been up to. I don't care. You see I deal with weapons in the form of words Alys, I don't really care which side wins and as long as the room keeps singing that is the business I am in." He waved a dismissive hand. "So I'll make you a deal." 

Alyssia narrowed her eyes but twirled her fingers that were strung above her head as a signal for him to continue. 

"Andruil will be gone for another four hours. In that time I can get the information of where you are to the Wolf and you will be rescued. I will also continue to feed you information. I know which way this war is leaning, the information I have, the secrets I keep they all lean towards one single outcome. So my deal is this, I will free you and feed you the information you need as I see fit and in the end it has to be you that takes my head Alys." Dirthamen said his tone almost flippant as he laid out the knowledge he held and the deal he was offering.

Alyssia didn't even try to keep the surprise off her face which cause Dirthamen to laugh again. "I would far rather be killed by a pretty little thing like you in the end rather than be torn apart by the Wolf." Dirthamen said. "And I want to know if you are as smart as I have heard. If I give you small bits of information can you turn them to your advantage? You see it will be a game we play for the highest stakes." 

Alyssia turned it over in her head for a moment before she realized that she would take the deal. That at this moment it was her only option that allowed her to live. She looked at him and gave a slow painful nod. The smile Dirthamen gave her made her stomach twist. And then he was gone and all Alyssia could do was wait.


End file.
